Needed
by Lalage
Summary: If he was going to look like an idiot, he was going to do it with dignity. Drabble sequel-ish to "Faster"; AU Future


**Needed**

He took several deep breaths, trying to convince himself this wasn't a stupid idea. It _wasn't_ a stupid idea.

Yeah, that wasn't working. But still, he just couldn't... Aw, to hell with this! He was Kevin Levin! He wasn't scared of a silly girl. _No,_ he shook his head, _I'm freaking terrified_.

He lifted his hand to knock on her door, but before his hand landed on the door, it swung open. Her one visible eye widened an inhuman amount and her jaw dropped open. She wore a silky top and shorts pajama set, her equally silky robe draping off her small shoulders. She recovered quickly, swallowing and saying, "Kevin. What do you want?"

He focused on her hair- the hair on her right side was fluffy and sticking out at odd angles, while the other side was smooth and flat. _It's because it hurts to sleep on her left side_, he remembered instantly. Before, she always slept on the left, but when her face had been bandaged up, it was impossible. She trained herself to sleep on the other side. She had trained herself to do other things as well; she probably thought he didn't notice, but he did.

Earlier, when dinner was served, she had shown up in an elegant blue dress. Elegant, but probably intended for a woman four times her age. It was baggy and covered all of her arms and reached the floor. She had styled her hair into a beautiful style, but parted it so almost her entire left side was covered. But if someone didn't know about her... well, they never would have known. Ben declared they should get some pictures, for old times' sake. She immediately swooped to Ben's right, angled her body and tilted her head just right. In fact, he hadn't realized until halfway through dinner, but she always faced slightly to the left now.

"Kevin," she repeated, "What do you _want_?"

He looked past her at the magazine and pamphlets sprinkled on her large bed.

"What are those?" he demanded, almost angrily.

She glanced back at her bed and then back at him, "I've been thinking about surgery for a while. I have to figure out a way to support myself and it's a little hard to get a job like this."

He wanted to say that he could support her, but stopped himself just in time; she would never settle for being taken care of by someone else even though taking care of her is all he ever wanted to do.

"So are you going to tell me what you're doing outside my room at one in the morning?"

He looked back at her face. She looked so tired- she needed to get back to bed, he decided, so he should just man up so she could get her rest. He straightened up and pushed his shoulders back a little; if he was going to seem like an idiot, at least he would be an idiot with dignity.

"I wanted to see you." He said firmly, keeping his gaze focused on her face, "I couldn't sleep and I needed to see you. And you know me, if I want something, I'm gonna go get it."

He felt his heart thump in his chest several times as she kept her eye trained on him. He nearly jumped when she started laughing- a full-on, head thrown back, chuckle, giggle, snort laugh.

"What's so funny?" he forced himself to sound curious and not indignant or embarrassed, even though he felt like face heating up.

"Nothing." the laughing stopped so abruptly, he wondered if he should be concerned for her, "Nothing's funny. It's just..." she looked to the side (her left side), "I couldn't sleep either. And I was about to go over to your room because I needed to see you too."

Kevin wasn't sure how they made it back to her bed or what they did with all those stupid pamphlets (he told her several times that night she didn't need surgery to look beautiful to _him_) or even how he was going to convince Ben (who would probably throw a fit that Kevin 'took advantage' of his cousin) that they didn't do anything but sleep in each other's arms. She softly reassured him as she ran her soft hands over his face, through his hair, down his chest, that it didn't matter, that she needed him, probably more than anything in the world, but hadn't realized until going so long without him. He said he always knew he needed her and he couldn't go a day not holding her. When he asked, she said yes, but not now and he said he didn't mind, he had grown to be patient (and she jokingly teased 'not too patient, I hope'). They slept in far too long the next morning and, sure enough, Ben confronted him the next evening. She burst in, told him to stop being stupid and held Kevin's hand all through dinner.

What followed didn't matter and neither did what preluded. All that mattered was her hand clutched in his, for the rest of eternity.

* * *

A/N: So I've been trying to write some Gwevin after not doing anything for a while and I've just been not feeling it. Then I heard Lady Antebellum's "Need You Now" on the radio and it made me think of this. I'm not really loving it, but it feels nice to be writing Gwevin again, haha. This is dedicated to **Green Gallant**, by the way, who sent me a message asking me to come back and write something :) Thanks so much for that and I hope the stuff I write in the following weeks will meet your expectations (and will hopefully be a bit longer than this .....)


End file.
